Cross-connect wiring systems are well-known and include panels or wiring blocks which terminate cables and have an end adapted to interconnect with patch cord connectors. These cross-connect systems are generally utilized for connecting between wiring blocks of incoming and outgoing wiring systems, such as can be found in wiring closets. The 110 system patch cord connector generally terminates a cable holding a plurality of wires and connects to a 110-style connector on a wiring block or panel. With the recent increase in the number of users on networks, as well as the higher data rates being utilized, it has become a necessity to design electrical connectors for use with the cross-connect system which will reduce the effect of the crosstalk to achieve category 5 performance. One example can be seen in the prior art patch cord connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,835 to Baker, III et al. and assigned to AT&T Bell Laboratories. AT&T's patent utilizes a crossing over of adjacent contacts to help reduce crosstalk between adjacent pairs. The bending required.to achieve the proper crossover results in a more difficult manufacturing process of the conductors and a more complicated assembly operation. Additionally, the particular placement and extent of the bending of the conductors results in a higher susceptibility to buckling during connecting and disconnecting of the patch cord connector.
Therefore, improvement in the art of designing patch cord connectors for cross-connect systems is still desired.